Charlotte Perospero
|affiliation = Charlotte Family |occupation = Minister of Candy |dfname = Pero Pero no Mi |dfename = Lick-Lick Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of licking |dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Perospero is the eldest son of the Charlotte Family and Totto Land's Minister of Candy. Appearance Perospero is a tall and slim man with very bushy hair gathered at the back of his head, a pointed nose, and a very large tongue. He wears a long, light-colored jacket with a tall collar; its top buttons resemble large, striped pieces of candy. His fingernails are pointed and painted, and he wears a large striped hat with lollipop-shaped objects on its rim and two polka-dotted drapes on the sides. His shoes appear to each have a long tip spiraling inward. Personality Perospero takes much joy in the idea of turning Caesar Clown into candy and licking him, indicating some degree of sadism. Like his mother, he has a strong fondness for sweets, demonstrated when he gluttonously licked a giant candy cane while introducing Caesar to his new laboratory. He refers to people like he would candy, calling them "sweet". He appears to be very affectionate and kind towards children as shown when he told a group of little children to be nice with each other as he offered them lollipops and he allow them to eat the candy escalator he made with his power. Like many other people, he has a unique laugh: "Kukukuku". Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin As her eldest son, Perospero is loyal to his mother, Big Mom. Big Mom assigned her eldest son to look after Caesar Clown. Enemies Caesar Clown Charlotte Perospero was tasked with watching Caesar Clown during his research. Perospero had Caesar's heart and threatened to turn him into candy if he did not finish his work in two weeks. Perospero later lost Caesar when the scientist's heart was passed to Capone Bege. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Candy, Perospero has authority over one of the islands in Totto Land. He is also a highly talented candy craftsman; at his mother's request, he constructed an exact replica of Caesar's laboratory in Punk Hazard out of candy. Using his Devil Fruit powers he could create a extremely intricate escalator of refined craftmanship out of candy. Devil Fruit Perospero ate the Pero Pero no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate candy and turn people into candy. History Past At some point, Perospero was ordered by his mother to construct a lab identical to Caesar Clown's lab on Punk Hazard. After creating the lab with candy and including all the details displayed in the blueprints his mother obtained, Perospero reinforced the building with iron to ensure no hazards or safety risks. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc After Big Mom gave Caesar Clown another chance to complete his gigantification research and revealed that they already had a lab for him to work in, Perospero came to the lab with Caesar, whose heart he had recently obtained after Sanji gave it to Vito. Squeezing Caesar's heart to make him flinch in pain, Perospero threatened to turn him into candy and lick him if he did not complete his research in two weeks. After Luffy and Nami were captured by Big Mom's army, Perospero went to the Prisoner Library to watch the captive Straw Hat Pirates on display inside a book before Big Mom talked to them from a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Perospero laughed at how Luffy had challenged her. Anglais then arrived to inform Perospero and his siblings that an intruder broke into the Room of Treasure. On the day of the wedding, Perospero welcomed some of the guests that arrived. He made a candy escalator so they would be able to arrive at the wedding venue quickly. He also handed out lollipops to the children. Trivia *Perospero shares his mother's crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme: **His name is possibly a pun on "pero pero", the Japanese sound effect for licking, and Prospero, a powerful sorcerer from William Shakepeare's play ''The Tempest''. **He is similar to candymaker Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, with his large top hat, coat, and cane. Additionally, they can both make unique candies, and are involved with giant production facilities associated with sweets. **He is also similar to the Child Catcher from the Disney film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in terms of appearance, demeanor, and his habit of giving lollipops out to children. **Perospero bears a resemblance to Lord Licorice The villain of Candyland, the board game. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Perospero fr:Charlotte Perospero it:Charlotte Perosupero ru:Шарлотта Просперо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists